


Traces Of Old Pain

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [18]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'The Bone That Blew.' A new meeting for Booth (Angel) and Toni (Jasmine.) References to Angel season 4. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces Of Old Pain

There it was again.

Booth found himself smiling much more often than he would have liked in this woman's presence. She made him... strangely giddy almost, yet completely uneasy at the same time. Also, he couldn't seem to rid himself of the smell of jasmine or that Barry Manilow song "Mandy." And that alone was enough to want to drive him insane.

And, Booth wondered if he was just imagining it or not, but every time she mentioned her son... it was like she was trying to tell him something, either with a look or her tone... and it had nothing to do with her little lacrosse monkey... nor Parker.

In any event, he decided he didn't like the woman. Murderer or not.


End file.
